Retrieval Part One
by NextTimeI'llBeBraver
Summary: Seventh in our Lost Chronicles series. While camping out near Fangorn Forest Legolas and Arwen are taken by Saruman. Will Aragorn and Eowyn be able to find them through problems of their own? By Caitie and Savannah (Eowyn & Aragorn) (Arwen & Legolas)


A devilish grin fell upon Arwen's face as a thought popped into her head. She looked up and saw that Aragorn and Eowyn were currently engaged in a dramatic conversation on weaponry. Her smiles grew as her right hands drifted over to Legolas and rested on his upper thigh.

He jumped, ever so slightly, at the sudden touch and looked over to Arwen. Noticing her smile and realizing her intentions, he smiled too. Rather abruptly, Legolas stood up and announced, "I'm going to see if I can't find us some real food. Arwen, would you care to join me?"

She smiled as she stood. "Of course," she answered.

They jogged away from their camp, ridiculous smiles plastered across their faces, to Fangorn.

"Hey! Wait!" Aragorn shouted. "You forgot your bows!" Eowyn suppressed a laugh. "What?"

"They're not actually going to find food, Aragorn."

Aragorn looked confused. "Well then what are they doing?" Eowyn raised an eyebrow. "Oh!" he exclaimed.

Eowyn laughed some more. "I thought Rangers were supposed to be perceptive."

..::..

Legolas wrapped his arms around Arwen's shoulders and held her against his body. Their chests were heaving and a layer of sweat shone on their skin. "I will never grow tired of this," he said in between pants.

Arwen laughed and tilted her head up to his face. She kissed his cheek. "I love you," she whispered against his skin.

Legolas tilted his head down and captured her lips with his. "I love you."

After a few more moments of bliss, Arwen looked around; the sun was setting. "We should probably head back." She said.

Legolas groaned and tightened his grip on her. "But it's so nice right here," he complained. "I think we should stay."

Arwen laughed. "Aragorn and Eowyn could be worried about us."

"Let them worry, I have not been alone with you since Edoras. We may not get the chance to be alone for a while."

"And we'll just have to suffer through it. Now come on." Arwen sat up and instantly felt colder now that her naked body was more exposed to the cold air. She reached to her left and grabbed her grey tunic and pulled it over her head, grateful for the small barrier that it provided. Legolas, having found his pants, put them on and stared at her. "What?" she asked, looking over at him.

He kneeled before her and kissed her neck and the exposed part of her chest. "You're beautiful," he whispered against the sensitive skin below her ear. He slowly pulled her back down to the ground. He straddled her and kissed every inch of exposed skin above her shoulders. Slowly his hands inched up her thighs and under her tunic. His calloused fingers grazed the sides of her breasts then traveled back down to the edge of the tunic. His hands glided over her stomach past her chest to her neck and lightly trailed over her face. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips as his hands combed through her long dark tresses. His hands traveled back down to her waist and pulled her so their chests were pressed against each other's.

Arwen moaned and leaned into him, slowly pushing them into a kneeling position. As soon as they were upright, Arwen pushed Legolas back until he was sitting and she raised herself so she was sitting on his lap. Their lips reconnected in a passionate kiss as their hands roamed over the other's body. Legolas was just beginning to pull Arwen's shirt over her head when Arwen pulled away.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"We really do need to head back," Arwen said, reluctant to stand up.

Legolas groaned and let his head fall back. She leaned forward just a bit and kissed his lips discretely. "If we must," Legolas said as he rested his hands on Arwen's hips and picked her up as he stood. He gently set her on the ground and kissed her forehead. Arwen took a reluctant step away from him and picked up her pants and his tunic. She tossed the tunic to Legolas and continued dressing herself.

..::..

A twig snapped from somewhere behind them and Legolas and Arwen swiftly turned to face the noise. "Probably just a deer," Arwen said as she looked over to Legolas.

He looked back at her. "Probably." The sun had long been down and Legolas and Arwen were slowly making their way towards their camp. When they had left the camp they made sure they were a good mile away from the camp and now they were starting to regret that decision. They continued toward the camp when they heard another twig snap. "That's not a deer," Legolas said with finality. Arwen nodded her head and pulled her knife from the back of her belt. Before they could so much as blink a shout was heard and Arwen and Legolas were roughly thrown into a circle of soldiers. They stood back to back, looking at the men before them. They appeared to be mortals but they couldn't tell where the soldiers were from. "Surrender your weapons," a gruff looking man commanded as he stepped into the circle of men to face Legolas. They did nothing. "Surrender your weapons now, Elf princling."

"Can't you see I hold none," Legolas answered spitefully.

The man appeared to be annoyed. "Tell your woman to surrender her knife."

"Why don't you ask her," Legolas suggested.

The man rolled his eyes. "Take it," he said to a soldier across from him.

Another man broke into the circle and stalked toward Arwen. He moved to grab the knife but Arwen was quicker. She slashed the knife at him and caught his left hip with the tip of her blade. The man dove at her and knocked her on her back. He twisted the knife from her hand and plunged it into her left thigh. She screamed in pain.

After hearing Arwen cry out, Legolas dove at the man and pulled him away from Arwen. Before he could do anything to man, five soldiers restrained Legolas and lowered him to his knees. He struggled against his captors for a while before giving up and looking over to Arwen. She laid on her back her hands wrapped around the still imbedded knife in her leg. Her head rested on the ground; her eyes squeezed shut as she tried not to cry out because of the pain. He struggled again to get to her, to help her, but to no avail.

The captain walked ominously over to the soldier to had hurt Arwen and picked him up by his collar, throwing him against a tree trunk. "What the hell were you thinking!" he shouted. "We were given direct orders not to harm them! And what do you do, you stab her in the leg!"

"I'm sorry Captain, there was no way it could have been avoided." The soldier explained.

"Yes there was!" He shouted as he pulled out his knife and held it up to his throat. "You had successfully taken her knife and were holding her down. She was controlled. There was absolutely no reason for you to do what you did!" The captains face was a mix of anger and confusion as he slit the man's throat. He walked over to Arwen, moved her hands, and pulled the knife from her thigh.

The scream that escaped Arwen's throat was heartwrenching and Legolas again fought against his captors. Crystal like tears spilled down Arwen's cheeks as she held her thigh, thick red blood spilling from between her fingers.

"Get me a bandage!" the captain shouted. In a few seconds a tall lanky man ran up to the captain and handed him a long white strip of cloth and a glass jar filled with a yellow cream. He opened it and spread the cream over Arwen's wound. Next he took the bandage and tightly wrapped it around Arwen's leg. Arwen bit back a cry as he tightened the knot. He stood up and looked over to Legolas who was still struggling to get to Arwen. "Release him," the captain ordered. The soldiers looked confusedly at their captain. "Release him!"

The soldiers backed away from Legolas right as he dove for Arwen. He knelt by her side and grabbed her hand, his other hand resting on her cheek and wiped tears from her face.

"Bind their hands and drag them with us," the captain said. "One of you will have to carry the girl, until we get to the edge of the forest. Then she will ride on my horse with me." The captain said this last sentence while looking directly at Legolas who sat scowling at him.

..::..

Aragorn stood up and looked out into the darkening forest. "They should be back by now," he said crossing his arms.

Eowyn looked up at him smiling. "Well, I'm not going to look for them."

He laughed; suddenly his head shot up. "Did you hear that?" he asked picking up his sword. Eowyn shook her head but moved to stand beside him holding her own weapon. A scream pierced the air in the distance. "They're in trouble!" he yelled sprinting for his horse. Eowyn ran after him jumping onto her mares back.

..::..

"Make a fire!" the captain shouted to his men as the halted their horses and began to dismount. The sky was completely dark, there wasn't even a star in the sky. "A small one!"

The soldier all walked towards the forest and tied their horses to the tree limbs. Legolas, still tied to his captors horse, was forced to follow. He stopped by the tree and his captor untied the rope connecting Legolas to the horse. As soon as the knot had untied Legolas shoved the soldier into the horse and took off towards the captain's horse. Before he could get within twenty feet though, Legolas was tackled to the ground. He struggled furiously against the men that held him down, at one point almost sliding his way out of their grip, but soon more soldiers joined in restraining him.

As they stood Legolas up the captain walked over and connected his fist with Legolas' jaw. Legolas' head snapped violently to the left and blood spilled from his mouth. "So valiant," the captain stated. "Just like any prince charming. Legolas struggled again against the soldiers. "Tie him down."

Legolas was dragged, more or less, towards the forest then tied to the trunk of a tree. He looked up and saw that Arwen had been placed in front of the fire pit. A soldier stood behind her, his arm resting on her shoulder, keeping her in place as another soldier proceeded to make a fire. When the fire was lit the captain walked over, knife in hand. He crouched down next to Arwen, too close for Legolas' liking, and set the knife blade in small flames. After a few minutes the captain pulled the knife from the flames and crept closer to Arwen. "What are you doing?" Legolas shouted.

The captain turned to him. "I'm going to seal the wound." He stated. "Hold her down," he said turning back to Arwen.

Arwen tried to back away from the captain but backed into the soldier behind her and was forced to stay there. Two other soldiers came over and held her down. Before the soldiers could hold down Arwen's right leg she kicked it up and caught one man in the nose. He fell backwards and desperately clutched his nose, blood dripping down his face. Legolas struggled against the tree as he watched another soldier replace the injured one and hold Arwen down. The captain knelt beside her and slowly lowered the blade till it touched the torn skin on her thigh. Arwen screamed as the red hot knife came in contact with her leg, her eyes wide and opened but unseeing. Tears slipped down her cheeks as her screams became rough and cracked. Her head fell back and her eyes squeezed shut as the knife was lifted from her skin.

The captain stood and walked back towards his horse. "That wasn't so bad," he stated as he pulled the yellow cream and bandage from his saddle bag.

"You son of a bitch!" Legolas shouted, his face red with anger.

The captain seemed unfazed by the comment and proceeded to finish caring for Arwen leg. When he was done he picked Arwen up in arms, dodging her weak hands, and carried her toward Legolas. He set her down and pulled a length of rope from his belt and tied Arwen to Legolas's tree behind him. Her head hung down and her body was limp and unresponsive. Legolas desperately wished he could hold her in his arm, but he couldn't; he couldn't even hold her hand. His fingers were just barely able to graze against her back and he rhythmically stroked her lower back, attempting to let her know he was there.

..::..

The sun was up and the soldiers were wide awake. Men hurried around, picking up their camp, making it appear as if no one had been there. "Wake them up!" the captain shouted.

A soldier jogged towards the Elves. He crouched down in front of Arwen. "Hey," he said as he tapped his hand against her cheek. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. He reached for the knot and untied it letting Arwen sit unrestrained. Before crawling over to other side of the tree, he untied Legolas' knot. He crawled over to crouch before Legolas and as he was balancing on his heals Arwen collapsed to the ground. "No, no, no, no, no," he exclaimed as he crawled back over to her. "Wake up!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Wake up," he repeated.

As the man was distracted with Arwen, Legolas opened his eyes and smiled. Silently, he crept towards the soldier. Now four feet away, Legolas pulled his arm back and hit the soldier in the back of the head as hard as he could. The soldier collapsed silently on top of Arwen. He heard a gasp from Arwen the large man fell on top of her. He rolled the man away from Arwen and helped her to sit up. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Time to go."

..::..

Legolas and Arwen ran as fast as they could through Fangorn; jumping over tree roots and ducking around tree branches. After half a mile Arwen stopped and leaned against a tree. "Legolas," she said breathlessly. "I can't go on."

Legolas turned around and jogged back to her. "No, no, no. Come on, Arwen. You can't stop." He said as he pulled her left arm over his shoulders and slid his right arm around her waist. He started jogging again, pulling Arwen along with him. With every step Arwen took, she hissed in pain. Legolas looked down and saw blood seeping through Arwen's bandage. He grimaced. Arwen's head started to fall forwards and her footsteps became heavy and lethargic. "Arwen," he said as he continued to jog. "Come on, Arwen, stay with me." She made it another twenty paces before collapsing against Legolas. "No, Arwen." Legolas crouched down and cradled Arwen against him. "Arwen, wake up," he said as one hand stroked her cheek. Slowly, Arwen opened her eyes a crack. "That's it, keep them open. Look at me." Arwen whispered something weakly to Legolas. "What?" he asked as he lowered his head.

"Go," she whispered.

Legolas' head snapped up. "No!" he all but shouted. "I'm not leaving you here."

Arwen raised her hands and pushed against his chest. "Go," she repeated.

Legolas gently took Arwen's hands and enveloped them in his own. "No," he said quietly as he kissed her forehead. Sometime in the next minute, Arwen passed out and her head fell against his chest.

A twig snapped behind them and Legolas knew what was coming. "There they are!" a man shouted. Legolas held Arwen's tighter to him. Soldiers immediately held Legolas down and pulled Arwen from his arms. As the soldier took Arwen away Legolas screamed and shouted and was being tackled to the ground. After many failed attempts to silence him, a soldier rammed the butt of his sword into Legolas' head. The last thing that Legolas saw was Arwen being carried away.

..::..

Legolas woke to a pounding head and aching back and neck. He opened his eyes and had to blink a few times before his vision cleared enough for him to take in his surroundings. Darkness. That was the first thing Legolas comprehended. He blinked a few more times. He was in a cell, a damp cell. Slowly, he sat up and instantly he regretted it. Looking around he noticed one more thing. Arwen was nowhere to be seen. He looked around the cell once more, still not seeing her.

Footsteps caused Legolas to turn back to the cell door. A tall man dressed in white walked eloquently up to the cell door and stopped. "Saruman," Legolas stated as he rose to his feet unsteadily.

"Prince Legolas," Saruman addressed him. "I'm sorry for the ill treatment you and the Lady Arwen have received. I assure you that I commanded my men not to injure you in the process of your retrieval."

"Retrieval?" Legolas echoed.

"Yes, your father, King Thranduril; and Lord Elrond asked for the assistance of all city leaders to find and return you and Lady Arwen to them." Saurman stated.

"Where is she? Where is Arwen?" Legolas asked, trying to mask his panic.

Saruman smiled. "As was beginning to wonder when you would inquire about her." He said. "I gave her a room so she could better recover. I've been waiting for you to awake so I could give you a room as well. I will have you escorted shortly."

"I want to see her." Legolas demanded.

"Yes, of course." Saruman said as he turned back the way he came. "Currently, she is resting; but as soon as she wakes I'll have u escorted to her."

"I want to see her now," Legolas shouted as Saruman disappeared into the darkness. "I need to see her!"

..::..

Legolas laid awake in the bed in the bed he had been given. His new room was almost as dark as his cell, but his room had a window, letting a small amount of moonlight into the room. A guard stood constantly outside his door, so while it didn't look like a cell, it definitely felt like a cell. Suddenly, the door flew open and his guard came in. Legolas was already standing before the man had entered the room.

"The Lady Arwen is awake and asking for you," he said to Legolas.

"Take me to her," Legolas said authoritatively.

The guard turned back to the door was quickly exited the room with Legolas on his heels. Two more guards came from around a corner and followed them, watching Legolas' every move. They went up a flight of stairs and turned left, two doors down they stopped. Two guards stood, unfazed, by the door. The door opened and the man in front of Legolas stepped to the side so Legolas could be alone with Arwen.

The door shut behind Legolas as soon as he passed the threshold. He walked as quick as he could to the bed on the other side of the room. He knelt down beside the bed and brushed Arwen's hair away from her face. Slowly, Arwen turned to her side and opened her eyes. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," Legolas repeated, choking back a sob.

Arwen squinted her eyes and furrowed her brow at him. "What's wrong?"

"I almost lost you," he whispered painfully, his hand resting on her cheek.

Arwen shook her head. "I'm fine," she stated. A tear fell down Legolas' face. Arwen raised a hand to his cheek and wiped the tear away. "I'm fine." Legolas smiled slightly and leaned over to kiss her forehead. Arwen closed her eyes. "Don't leave me," she whispered as his lips left her skin.

"Never," he said as he walked around the other side of the bed and climbed in. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close to his body. There was a long moment of silence. "We have to leave?" Legolas said. Arwen nodded. "I do not trust Saruman."

Arwen's hand drew lazy patterns on Legolas' arm which was draped over her waist. "Neither do I," she answered before sleep overcame her.

..::..

"Were staying here for the night," Aragorn said sliding down from his horse.

"We can't, Aragorn, they have at least a full two days ahead of us!" Eowyn steered her horse toward him her voice getting louder. "We need to keep going, they're in trouble!" she said a fire in her eyes.

Aragorn sighed angrily looking up at her. "We will be no good to them if we've died of exhaustion. Look at you, Eowyn, you need to rest."

"I need to rest!" she screamed jumping from her horse. "Don't treat me like a child!" she said her hands changing into fists.

"Eowyn you are a child," he said throwing up his hands. "You're screaming at me because I think we should stop for the night. You're running your horse to death." With every accusation he stepped closer to her until he was but inches away. "You need Legolas because he treats you like an adult, but you're not, Eowy, you're not!"

Suddenly Eowyn's hand was raised and Aragorn felt a sting on his cheek. "I need Legolas because he is my friend and I will not sit like you beside my lazy fire while he is in danger!" she screamed and walked into the forest.

Aragorn raised his hand to his cheek and felt the hot pain.

Eowyn walked through the forest anger boiling up inside her. She followed the sound of the river until she stood by its banks. She knelt down and cupped her hands; drinking the cold water she watched the ripples flow outward and began to cry.

_Legolas held the small blond girl in his lap. "Do you see how the water ripples Eowyn?" he asked. "You can be like one of those ripples." She looked up at him confused. "Even the smallest stone can make the largest ripples" _

_Eowyn smiled. "Are you calling me a pebble?" she said standing and looking into his blue eyes. He began to laugh. Eowyn smiled and tackled him down to the ground screaming gleefully as Legolas tickled her. _

"Eowyn!" a voice called tearing her from her thoughts. "Eowyn," Aragorn said behind her relief in his voice. He lifted her from the ground and held her in his arm "I'm sorry," he said holding her tight.

"I can't lose him, Aragorn," she said into his chest.

Aragorn nodded. "We're not going to lose them, it's going to be alright." Eowyn nodded. Aragorn held her at arm's length and brushed the tears away from her cheeks. "I'm going to make us some food" he said turning around. Eowyn nodded and looked out at the river. Aragorn walked into the edge of the trees then stopped turning around to say something but the words disappeared from his lips. As he watched Eowyn slip out of her tight leggings then pull her shirt up over her head. Aragorn turned to see her better and began to stare as Eowyn walked into the clear water dunking her head under the surface. Aragorn walked slowly toward the water wondering when she was going to come back up. Suddenly she came up gasping for air, and running her hands over her face clearing the water and hair from her eyes. She opened her eyes and stared at him "You're watching me," she said finally.

Aragorn snapped out of his daze. "No," he blurted out. "I was just…" he said covering his eyes as he tried to walk away stumbling on the rocky ground.

Eowyn laughed. "Aragorn," she said. He turned around, hesitantly uncovering his eyes. "Care to join me." Aragorn's face broke into a smile and he stripped down leaving his clothing on the ground in a pile next to hers.

..::..

Light streamed in through the barred window to Arwen's room. Legolas' blearily opened his eyes and found that what he had hoped to be a dream was his reality. He tilted his down and kissed the top of Arwen's head, reluctant to leave her. Slowly, and with great effort, Legolas managed to move Arwen and stand up from the bed. No sooner had his feet touched the floor when two soldiers came into the room and pulled Legolas out into the hallway and to Saruman's study.

Having struggled the entire way, the soldiers were all too willing to release Legolas once inside the room. He stood alone in the darkened study, habitually brushing invisible dirt from his arms. The set of doors to his left opened and Saruman eloquently walked into the room. "I'm sorry for the ill treatment my men have given you recently, Prince Legolas. They are not used to guests." Saruman apologized almost sincerely. Legolas said nothing. "I trust the Lady Arwen is doing better."

"Yes, Legolas answered. "Much better. So I suppose she and I should be on our way now."

Saruman chuckled. "Didn't you hear me on my last visit?" Legolas narrowed his eyes. "I am returning you to your father."

"No," Legolas stated. "You can't do that."

"Oh, but I can." Saruman replied. "Your father has been worried about you. And do you even know the state of panic Lord Elrond is in? His only daughter just disappeared. I will return you to them and I would imagine Arwen's wedding to your brother will proceed as planned."

"No, she doesn't want him."

"That doesn't matter. Do you think your own mother loved Thranduril when they wedded? It was a business transaction, as is this. Love has nothing to do with this, Prince Legolas." Legolas opened his mouth to argue. "We leave within the hour." Saruman said quickly before Legolas could say a word. "I'm sure you'll find another woman to bestow your affections upon." He said with a smile. "Guards!" The soldiers that had escorted Legolas from Arwen's room entered the study. "Escort Prince Legolas back to his own room then prepare for departure."

..::..

Arwen limped into the carriage and plunked down on the seat next to Legolas. Instantly he grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Saruman bent down slightly so he could fit through the small door into the carriage; he sat facing the two Elves, a mysterious grin playing across his features.

Legolas tried as hard as he could to ignore Saruman's presence as focus on Arwen. How are you feeling? Legolas asked Arwen in Elvish.

I've been better.

"I know you're frustrated with me, Prince Legolas, but speaking in your Elvish tongue won't exclude me from anything." Saruman said.

Arwen and Legolas turned to face him. Saruman smiled. Legolas resisted the urge to beat Saruman as hard as he could. Arwen squeezed his hand and he calmed slightly.

"We'll be traveling through the night so we should arrive at your father's palace in a week or so." Saruman smiled again, his yellowed teeth contrasting against his white beard.

..::..

The week passed slowly, so slowly in fact that Legolas thought he would lose his mind. Not once could he have a private conversation with Arwen because Saruman, in his old age, was still fluent not only in the common tongue but also in Elvish. At night Arwen would lean against him, her head resting against his shoulder and his head against hers; and during the day he held her hand tightly in his.

Now as they stopped in front the Elven King's palace Arwen squeezed Legolas' hand tightly and reluctantly exited the carriage. Legolas followed and wrapped an arm around her waist, steading her.

They hadn't waited long when they saw Thranruril, Hadrin, and a dozen soldiers walking quickly towards them. Legolas and Arwen were taken aback as Thrandruil wrapped his arms around them both and embraced them. "Thank you, Saruman." He said as he pulled away from Arwen and Legolas. "You have no idea how worried Lord Elrond and I have been these past three months."

Saruman smiled. "I am just happy I could return them to you."

"Thank you," Thrandruil said again. "I trust they were not too troublesome for you."

"Hardly," Saruman said. "However the Lady Arwen did receive a wound that should be treated soon. I treated it myself but it should still be looked at."

Thranduril turned and looked to Arwen seeing how she was favoring a leg. "We'll see to it immediately."

Saruman bowed his head respectfully then turned back to his carriage and departed with is men.

Thranduril scowled at Legolas. "We'll talk tonight." He stated. "Hadrin, take Lady Arwen to a healer." Hesitantly Legolas let go of Arwen's waist and watched Hadrin lead her to the healers. "Take my son to his room and see to it that he stays there." Two soldiers roughly grabbed Legolas by the arms and escorted to his rooms.

..::..

"What were you thinking?!" Thranduril shouted his face turning as bright shade of red. "Or was that it? You weren't thinking!" Arwen and Legolas stood side by side in front of Thranduril. "I have been worried sick about you, Legolas! And Arwen, have you any idea the state your father is in? Your mother has left him and you disappeared." Arwen bowed her head.

"Father…" Legolas started to speak.

"No!" Thranduril shouted overtop of Legolas. "You do not have permission to speak!" Thranduril rubbed his temples. "I have never been this disappointed in you, Legolas. Never." Legolas bowed his head. "In the morning we leave for Rivendell. "You will apologize to Lord Elrond for stealing his daughter away…"

"He didn't steal me away!" Arwen shouted suddenly. "King Thranduril," she added remembering her manners. "I did not wish to marry Prince Hadrin so I left with Prince Legolas. I love Legolas."

"Love has nothing to do with this, Lady Arwen." Thrandruil said, his face returning to its normal color. "We are uniting two cities."

"Can we not do that between Prince Legolas and myself?" Arwen argued. "Why must I marry Prince Hadrin?"

"Because he is to king."

"So. My mother married my father uniting Lorien and Rivendell. She didn't marry you. You married her younger sister. I see no reason why I cannot marry Legolas."

"It was decided…"

"I love her, father!" Legolas shouted. "And Hadrin doesn't. He will understand."

Thranduril bowed his head. "We leave in the morning, and whether you want to or not, you will apologize to Lord Elrond."


End file.
